Double Triple Alchemist Saga
by VeekaIzhanez
Summary: The sequel of THE COLORANDLIGHT ALCHEMIST. What happen if Roy Mustang and Riza Hawkeye also trapped in milleneum Neverlution with Elric brothers? How were they find to their right time instead fighting against the milleneum Humonculus?
1. Arthemis to Neverlution

**Triple Twin Alchemist Saga**  
**by VeekaIzhanez**

**The sequel of THE COLORANDLIGHT ALCHEMIST.**

**Whatever, Enjoy!**

In THE COLORANDLIGHT ALCHEMIST, Edward and Alphonse trapped in milleneum world named Neverlution, there they met Haidar and Saerah, the color and light state alchemist. There, they need to save the Neverlutuion city from their evil sister, Mawar. And finally, Mawar had been defeated and Neverlution is safe.

However, in Arthemis, the chaos happened when there was an alchemist make a havoc, a hundred of state alchemists came to defeat him but they finally died, and...

Colonel Roy Mustang and Riza Hawkeye arrived there.

"Hey, what are you wanna do right now?" asked that alchemist.

"You better realise that you have done," said Roy, as he activated his fire alchemy, and attack toward him.

But that alchemist stopped that fire blast, make Roy shocked.

"If you can fire me, I'll give you this gift," said the alchemist.

"What gift?" shouted Roy, as he walked forward.

"Don't move, Colonel. It's a trap," said Riza.

"Yes, this is a trap," said the alchemist, as he activated his alchemy and caused a terrible wind moved around Roy and Riza, then they disappeared.

"Now, you'll know who I am..." That alchemist disappeared.

* * *

**Time: unknown**  
**Place: unknown**

Roy and Riza woke up after they fainted for a few hours.

"Where are we?" asked Riza.

"I'm not sure, but we're in different place," said Roy.

They shocked as they saw surounding them, a demolished modern town. They walked slowly to find out more about it. Until...

"There must be that alchemist want to attack us!" said Riza, prepared with her gun.

"Hey!"

"What the?" Roy shocked.

**What were Roy and Riza see? Tell me, I'll continue soon!**


	2. Elric Revolution and New Enemy

"What the?" Roy shocked.

Edward arrived there.

"Hey, guys! Err… why are you here?" asked Edward.

"Actually, why are you here?" asked Roy

"Edward, here you are. Where were you going?" asked Haidar suddenly.

"Who are you?" asked Riza

"Actually, he's Haidar," said Edward. "From this milleneum world, Neverlution,"

"Welcome to Neverlution, Colonel Mustang and Leftenant Hawkeye," said Haidar.

"Me too, welcome to both of you," said Saerah.

"Do you know them?" asked Edward.

"Actually, we learnt Alchemy History when we studied in Neverlution Alchemist Academy,"

"I see…" said Alphonse. "And do you know of somebody behind you?"

"Behind us?" Haidar looked behind him and…

"LOOK OUT!" Haidar and Saerah jumped away from their position as the alchemist that took Roy and Riza to the future started to attack them.

"Actually, that alchemist had took us here," said Roy.

"Do you mean, him?" asked Edward.

"It seems all of you are here…" said that alchemist.

"What do you want from us?" shouted Edward.

"I just want to ELIMINATE YOU!"

There, Edward and that alchemist activated their alchemy for the battle. When Edward activated his metal shards to the enemy, that evil alchemist activated time shield, caused Edward's metal blast stopped suddenly, then fell down to the ground.

"It couldn't be!" Edward gasped. "He must be a time alchemist!"

"The time alchemist?" Roy shocked. "No wonder he can take us here,"

"And finally, I found all of you," said the time alchemist. "You'll die today,"

"Back up it!" Roy activated his alchemy, form a fire blast to him. Unfortunately, it caused his fire blast stopped.

"Oh, no!" Saerah gasped.

That fire distinguished by that evil alchemist with his hand.

"See? You're such an amateur alchemist!" said him. "I think you never defeat me ever,"

Then, Haidar activated his alchemy to perform a white light, then he attacked him…. But the time alchemist activated a shield, make that light reflected toward Haidar, he thrown 5 miles from the scene.

"Brother!" screamed Saerah, as she ran toward him. "Are you alright?"

"I'm okay, sister," said Haidar. "I think that alchemist…."

"Brother…."

That time alchemist laughed loudly. "Nobody can defeat me! Nobody can defeat me!"

"You better surrender to us!" Edward activated his automobile ( I mean, his metal right hand) into a sword as he attacked him, but that evil alchemist stopped him with his one hand.

"Sounds catchy, but you're so weak," said him as he demolished Edward's metal hand then he threw him away.

Alphonse grabbed him quickly. "Brother, are you okay?"

"I'm okay, Al. But he's so powerful," said Edward.

There, that time alchemist walked closer toward injured Haidar.

"Haidar, look out!" screamed Edward.

Haidar gasped as the time alchemist walked toward him. Luckily Saerah stopped him.

"Don't ever touch my brother," said Saerah.

There, the time alchemist grabbed Saerah quickly then he placed his knife on her neck.

"Saerah, no!" screamed Haidar.

"Listen here, everyone. While you're in 'treatment', I'm going to travel to the previous Neverlution with this girl…" said the time alchemist.

"You better…" screamed Saerah, but she stopped as that enemy choked her.

"Please don't touch my sister!" screamed Haidar.

"It's useless, boy. Now, I'm going to…." Said that enemy.

BANG!

One shot at his right hand caused him screamed in pain, Saerah bite his arm to escape, ran toward Haidar and the rest.

Actually, Riza shot it toward the time alchemist's arm.

"This time, you're safe. But I'm always watching you and….. HAHAHAHAHAHA…" The time alchemist disappeared in some wind blow.

"Hey, come back!" screamed Edward.

"Enough, brother. We need to get some rest," said Alphonse.

"Yeah, Al's right. We need to find any safer place to hide," said Saerah.

"It's getting dark now," said Roy.

…

**Time: At night**  
**Place: In the middle of forest**

Some smoke from the middle of forest indicated somebody burnt the firewood for some heat for a night. There were 2 human sat there. They were Medline (looks like the millineum Lust) and Hratdro (looks like the milleneum Gluttony). At the same time, there was one man walked toward them. He was Expert (looks like the milleneum Father)

"The color and light alchemist is now to ruin us," said Expert.

"So we supposed to finish them," said Medline.

"And can I get them for my meal?" asked Hratdro

"You only think about meal…"

"As I not mistaken, the Fullmetal Alchemist had arrived here," said Expert.

"Are you kidding? I thought it was a fake tale," said Medline.

"Actually, it was true…"

Suddenly, something crashed down to the ground. That caused them shocked.

"What was that?" asked Expert.

All of them looked toward it. It was Mawar's dead body.

"Is she Mawar?" asked Medline.

"She was a Darkness Alchemist. I asked her to kill the color and light alchemists, also her brother and sister. But would not even defeated them" said Expert.

"I think she's not useful to us anymore,…. Hratdro, eat this human,"

Hratdro opened his mouth to eat the dead Mawar.

…

**Time: 11.00 PM**  
**Place: one demolished building**

While Haidar and Edward sat inside the building to protect themselves, Roy activated his fire ball to the ground to warm them.

Saerah and Riza walked toward them.

"Luckily we're safe here," said Saerah.

"Otherwise, we'll attacked by that alchemist once again," said Haidar.

"Actually, you know who was he?" asked Edward.

"I don't know,"

"It seems that alchemist is not from Arthemis," said Riza.

"Yes, you are," said Saerah.

Roy sat beside Edward, "Seems you're not changed, shorty,"

"Back up your words!" shouted Edward.

"You know who is he, Edward?" asked Haidar.

"He's Colonel Mustang, the Fire Alchemist, we used to be a State Alchemist in Arthemis,"

"I see.."

"Brother, Edward. It seems both of you need to care of," said Saerah.

"Whatcha mean?" asked Haidar.

"Brother, since you're badly injured, I need to recharge your alchemy,"

Saerah brought a ColorAndLight Alchemist Guideline book from her bag.

"Where did you get that book?" asked Edward. "Did it destroyed when we fought against Mawar?"

"Actually, that was a fake book. The original book is in my hands, before we met you, Ed,"

"Ha?"

"So, what are you waiting for? Recharge me!" said Haidar.

Saerah drawing a symbol on the ground as she activated it, then Haidar's alchemy recharged slowly until it full.

After it completed,

"Are you okay, brother?" asked Saerah

"I'm okay," said Haidar.

"Hey, what about me?" asked Edward, as he pointed toward his ruined metal arm.

"Actually…" Saerah opened one page of that book. "In this book, it not just about the color and light alchemy, but it also have much guide to activate 10000000001 useful alchemy,"

"So, does any alchemy that can fix my metal arm?"

Saerah tried to find it and…. "Sorry, Ed,"

"You can't find it?"

"Yeah…. I'm sorry,"

"You know what, my arm had been used after I lost the real one in transmutation to get back my mother. If I need some repairment, I need my friend's help to fix it, but now I'm in future…."

"You mention with whom?"

"Winry Rockbell, Ah, forget it, now I'm in future, I need to keep my life as I am,"

"Don't worry, Ed. Actually, I have found it,"

"Really?"

Saerah activated her alchemy toward that symbol then she formed a rainbow blast toward Edward.

"Brother, I hope you're alright," said Alphonse.

"I hope so," said Edward.

Then, Edward got full light and then….

"Brother?" Alphonse shocked.

"It couldn't be!" Haidar shocked.

Edward shocked as he looks taller than usual, and his metal right arm and left leg was gone, replaced with the real part.

"What the?" Edward shocked. "What have you done?"

"Edward, it seems you're grown up," said Haidar.

"You looks freak with that appearance," said Roy.

"Say what?" shouted Edward.

"It seems you have a revolutionary transformation," said Saerah.

It seems Edward transformed into FMA Brotherhood Edward.

"Brother, if you have been transformed, why not me?" asked Alphonse.

"What are you waiting for, sister? Do it," said Haidar.

Saerah activated that alchemy once again to Alphonse. There, he looks shine and…..

"Al?" Edward shocked.

Alphonse looked himself and…. "Hey, I'm normal again!"

Alphonse transformed into FMA Brotherhood Alphonse.

"Al, you're a human again!" Edward hugged his brother.

"I couldn't believe it, brother," said Alphonse.

"Actually, what happen?" asked Roy.

"Al and Ed had been transformed with Double Identity Alchemy. However, they can return into previous one after a few scenes," said Saerah.

"One more thing, about the time alchemist, he must be from future, right?" asked Edward.

"Yeah, and you know what we need to tell ya about Neverlife," said Haidar.

"Yeah, Neverlife,"

"Well, we'll tell ya about Expert, who he is the first "Never deads" and is the creator of all subsequent of them. He was originally a shadow-like creature living in a flask, possessing much knowledge regarding alchemy, which he then passed on. Being created by a dead human's blood, he gained immortality by using a copy of the dead human as his new body, centuries before the time. He plans to use Neverlution as a gigantic transmutation circle to become a "perfect being".

"Did you mean, Humonculus?" asked Roy.

"Er…. I'm not sure about this," said Haidar.

"Roy's right," said Saerah. "Neverlife is the new name for Humonculus since Neverlution had launch the big war toward them. They changed it into Neverlife,"

"Neverlife are a group of artificially created humans who seek to fulfill their leader's goals of creating a Revolutionary Crystal. They can be identified by their bearing of the mark of the Neverlivition somewhere on their body, usually in places symbolic with their identities. each of them is named after one of the Neverlutionian Seven Name of Hell. they have a crystal somewhere in their bodies. Most of them that have been introduced were created at the same time as their respective crystal. All homunculi are created by or at the discretion of Expert, being a manifestation of one of his traits. They are created when someone performs a human transmutation to revive a dead person. They will fail to revive the intended person, and will instead create a homunculus that looks almost exactly like the deceased target. the only way to kill them is by expending all of the power in their crystal, leaving them unable to revive themselves once they have been killed. "

"I see…" said Edward.

"They are Medline, Hratdro, Trotroi (looks like the milleneum Sloth), Evvotyon (looks like the milleneum Envy), Krashogo (looks like the milleneum Greed), Strikeo (looks like the milleneum Pride) and Jakkotu (looks like the milleneum Wrath)." Said Saerah.

"And we need to finish them," said Edward.

"Okay, buddy. We need to get enough rest for the next day," said Haidar.

All of them slept.

Without being noticed, somebody watched them then he ran toward the middle of the forest.

**REVIEWS, PLEASE! IF THERE'S NO REVIEWS 48 HOURS FROM NOW, IT WILL BE DELETED!**


	3. The Most Wanted Neverlife

Without being noticed, somebody watched them then he ran toward the middle of the forest.

He met Expert, Medline and Hratdro.

"It seems the alchemists are not far from here," said Evvotyon.

"Good job," said Expert. "We can start our mission from this morning,"

"Probably the boys and girls are want to ruin us as we almost demolished the academy," said Medline.

"Yeah, only Jakkotu knows all of this,"

"But we need to remember, not just the color and light, the fullmetal…" said Evvotyon.

"We already know about this, Evvotyon," said Medline.

"But can I eat them after we finish them?" asked Hratdro.

"Sure why not,"

…

**Time: 0630 AM**  
**Place: Along to center Neverlution**

Edward, Alphonse, Roy, Riza, Haidar and Saerah were walking together to go to…

"We need to go to Neverlution Alchemist Academy, I feel something wrong with me," said Haidar.

"Brother, why you said that?" asked Saerah.

"Yeah, anything that you can tell us?" asked Edward.

"Yeah, since the headmaster died due to killed by Mawar, his place had been replaced by Chief Keedoka," said Haidar. "But actually I hate that statement. I know he can cause a deceasement of the academy,"

"How do you know that?" asked Alphonse.

"Do you remember when Mawar intruded the academy? When the head master was killed, Chief never do any action to stop her. That's why I feel he's not a good alchemist," said Haidar.

"It reminds to…." Said Roy, who he reminded to "Red Lotus Alchemist" (but I don't know his name)

"Yeah, I think so, Colonel." Said Riza.

"Come on, we need to get hurry to the academy or…" said Edward,

BAM!

All of them stopped as they saw….

"Scar?" Edward and Alphonse shocked.

"You say what? Scar?" He laughed as he changed his identity.

"Who are you actually?" shouted Edward.

"I'm Blades, (the milleneum Scar) and I hate alchemists as they killed the Neverlutionian," said Blades.

"Who is he, actually?" asked Alphonse.

"He's one the Neverlutionian who survived in the great war," said Haidar.

"But I think he want to kill us. He had targeted it for a long time," said Saerah.

"Yeah, you're right," said Blades.

Haidar and Saerah activated their alchemy to stop him but Blades took out the mirror, the light and rainbow blast reflected thus they disappeared!

"Haidar! Saerah!" shouted all of them.

Actually, both of the twins became invisible.

Then, the Elric brothers activated their alchemy, form a metal shard blasts toward Blades, but he finally throw them back toward them. They and the rest hidden toward any building to protect themselves from the shards.

"It seems Blades can read our attack," said Edward.

"What we supposed to do now?" asked Alphonse.

"I have a plan," said Roy. "But both of you can't involved,"

"For what we need to involve?" shouted Edward.

"Brother!" whispered Alphonse.

Blades heard of the voice. "I know you're not far away from here. Come on!"

Roy walked toward Blades. "The time is come,"

As he activated his alchemy, form a fire shard from his glove….

One shadow appeared before Blades then one light shine…..

…

"We need to go to Neverlution Alchemist Academy, I feel something wrong with me," said Haidar.

"Brother, why you said that?" asked Saerah.

"Yeah, anything that you can tell us?" asked Edward. "Wait the minute,"

"What's wrong, brother?" asked Alphonse.

"I heard what Haidar said before,"

"Really?"

"It seems the déjà vu came once again," said Roy.

BAM!

"Look! He's Blades!" said Haidar.

"He want to kill us, brother," said Saerah.

As Blades took out his knife to stab the twins, Edward activated his alchemy, form a metal wall to stop Blades. As the knife stabbed at the wall, it stucked and he can't pull it out.

"Run!" All of them ran away from Blades toward the academy.

But the time alchemist stopped them once again.

"We'll sent back to the past time," said Alphonse.

"Not this time," Haidar activated his light shield to prevent themselves from being sent to past time.

"What the?" The time alchemist shocked, as his blast did not working.

As Roy activated the fire shard from his glove, the time alchemist burnt suddenly, then he kneed down to the ground.

"Please…. Please…. Don't kill me…" pleaded the alchemist.

All of them walked toward him.

"Tell us why we were sent to this time?" asked Roy.

"Who are you actually?" asked Riza, as she's ready with her gun.

"I…. I had been paid….. by….." asked the time alchemist

"NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He had been sucked into the time spiral from the sky. As it disappeared.

"I don't know who is he but he had paid by…." Said Roy.

"The Neverlife!" said Edward.

"Neverlife? How do you know?" asked Haidar.

"Brother, we need to go to academy," said Saerah.

All of them rushed toward the academy but….

It's too late. The academy was totally demolished.

"No! Why this thing could happen?" shouted Haidar.

"It seems the Neverlife are before us," said Edward.

"You're right, alchemists," said Expert, as he, Medline, Hratdro, and Evvotyon appeared.

"You're such a damn immortal!" shouted Haidar.

"Do you know what have you done?" shouted Saerah.

"No, but we have done this," Medline activated the triple long rope to get them, but Haidar and Saerah jumped and activated their alchemy, form a light and rainbow ray toward her. While Evvotyon fought against the Elric brothers.

While Roy and Riza stood before Expert,

"Get over my dead body if you wanna get me," said Expert.

While Expert form a darkness shield, Roy form a fire blast toward him. The fire reflected to the shield and it caused all of them can't bear the heat.

There, Medline, Hratdro and Evvotyon disappeared one by one.

"Maybe you're lucky because we're not good enough, alchemists. But… we'll be right back," Expert disappeared.

All of them felt disappointed.

"They can't let themselves away at all. We need to.." said Edward.

Edward and Alphonse transformed back into their first form.

"WHAT? I'm short again?" Edward shocked.

"And I'm once again as a robot," said Alphonse.

"So, I have chance for a shorty…" said Roy.

"How dare you call me short!" shouted Edward.

"Yeah, because you're so short like a bean sprouts," said Haidar. "Hey, you need to drink a milk twice a day,"

"Brother! Stop it!" shouted Saerah. "It's not good to say nonsense to Edward. Although he's short, he had helped us,"

"Helped us a what?"

"Okay, okay…." Said Edward.

Without being noticed, somebody walked slowly behind them and…..

Roy suddenly pushed Riza aside and…..

He screamed in pain as he got tied and given some poison in his body. Actually, Jakotta did it.

Riza shot Jakotta as she knew where the blast came from.

"You! The irresponsible leader!" shouted Haidar, as he activated the light shard toward him.

Jakotta disappeared once again.

"Colonel, are you alright?" asked Riza.

"I… I'm….." said Roy weakily.

"Colonel Mustang, I can cure your wound with alchemy," said Saerah as she opened the alchemy book and found an alchemy for curing human from a poison.

Then, she drew the symbol on the ground and activated it.

Roy screamed loudly in pain, as the poison vanished slowly and…

"Colonel Mustang, are you okay?" asked Haidar.

"Are you alright?" asked Riza.

Seems Roy died.

"Saerah, what happen to him?" asked Edward.

"Actually, that poison is too strong to be vanished with the color alchemy," said Saerah.

"Why you not to ask me to help you too, idiot?" shouted Haidar.


	4. The Neverlives in Revenge

"Saerah, what happen to him?" asked Edward.

"Actually, that poison is too strong to be vanished with the color alchemy," said Saerah.

"Why you not to ask me to help you too, idiot?" shouted Haidar.

"Because you not mentioned it,"

"Enough, twins! We need to think of how we supposed to rescue Colonel," said Edward.

"You're right," said Haidar.

There, Haidar and Saerah altogether activated their alchemies and then….

Much light covered Roy and slowly…..

He recovered.

"Sis, I think rainbow and light alchemy are better enough to recover Colonel?" asked Haidar.

"I think so," said Saerah.

Roy woke up slowly.

"Colonel, are you alright?" asked Riza.

"I… I'm… okay…. Much better," said Roy.

"Good job, twins," said Edward. "You saved Colonel's life,"

"Maybe you are next, shorty," said Haidar.

"How could you…"

"Enough, brother. He's kidding," said Alphonse.

"Colonel Mustang, are you okay?" asked Haidar.

"I'm okay, twins. Thanks," replied Roy.

"I think it's getting dark now. We need to find a shelter," said Riza.

…

Meanwhile….

There was someone who sat on the hill, looking for something.

Krashogo decided to be alone after he wanted to move on his own. And he had nothing.

"Seems you're in one again" said someone.

"You? Strikeo?" Krashogo shocked.

"Oh, since you decided to split up from our team, you look so…" said Strikeo.

"You better silence!"

"Why? Seems you want…"

"I want to ruin all of the alchemists myself! MYSELF! Did you hear that?"

"Emm…."

…

Meanwhile,

"We need to find those Neverlife if we want Neverlution safe," said Edward.

"Yeah, we need to ruin them, especially Jakotta. How dare he betrayed the State Alchemist like us," said Haidar.

"You're right,' said Saerah.

'So, what are you waiting for? We need to defeat them," said Edward.

Meanwhile, Roy and Riza walked altogether as they leaved the rest.

'Actually, I want to..' said Roy.

"That's alright, colonel. You saved my life," said Riza.

'Okay, if you say like that…."

Riza released her breathe, in relief.

"Okay, Colonel. As the thanks for you…"

Both of them closen their eyes and….

Chup!

"What happen?" asked Roy.

"Nothing, colonel. It's just a game,' said Riza.

"Did you mention of this?"

Before Roy started to kiss her…

BAMMM!

One explosion caused all of them shocked.

"What's wrong out there?" asked Alphonse.

"It could be the Neverlife," said Haidar.

"What about Colonel?" asked Saerah.

"We don't have much time, guys. Let's defeat them," said Edward.

Back to them, Roy and Riza were shocked of Krashogo's appearance.

"This is the right time to finish both of you," Krashogo started to attack them with darkness blast while Roy activated his flame blast toward the enemy.

While the rest arrived…

'This is my good opportunity to defeat all of them," Krashogo thinks as he attacked them while Haidar activated his light shield to protect themselves.

Then, Edward activated his metal shard toward him and he finally turned into metal statue.

"Good job,"

Huh?" All of them shocked as the rest of the Neverlife appeared.

That caused Krashogo turned back into normal.

"You think it's too easy to defeat all of us?" asked Expert.

"You say what?" asked Edward.

Then, all of the Neverlife activated their darkness blast toward all of them. The black wind appeared around the good alchemists and it's getting faster…

Haidar and Saerah activated their light and rainbow blasters to ruin their darkness blast but they also fly up around

"HAIDAR! SAERAH!" screamed Edward and Alphonse as they failed to grab their hands.

They disappeared.

…

Edward and Alphonse woke up.

"Brother, where are we?" asked Alphonse.

"I don't know," said Edward, as he shocked.

"What's wrong, brother?"

They shocked as they trapped in one metal cube with one hole at the top. They saw Roy trapped in one fireball while Haidar and Saerah were in rainbow and light pupa.

"Where's Letenant Hawkeye?" asked Edward.

They shocked as they saw Riza had been tied on one cross between the fireball and rainbow and light pupa.

"Why we become like this?" asked Alphonse.

"We need to save them, but how?" asked Edward.


	5. Alchemists on the go!

Edward and Alphonse shocked as they saw Riza had been tied on one cross between the fireball and rainbow and light pupa.

"Why we become like this?" asked Alphonse.

"We need to save them, but how?" asked Edward.

As Edward placed his hand on the metal wall. "Maybe I can melt it,"

"Really? But what if…" asked Alphonse.

As Edward activated his alchemy and placed his hands on the wall, he got electrical shocked. He fainted.

"Brother! Brother!" Alphonse grabbed him. "Oh, no. What I should do now?"

Meanwhile in fireball, Roy woke up weakily, as he shocked as he saw Riza had tied up on one cross and the color and light alchemists trapped in pupae.

"Hey, kids! Wake up! We're in big trouble!" screamed Roy.

But both of them not wake up.

Back to….

Edward woke up. "Al, what happen?"

"We can't melt the wall at all. It has electrical controlled," said Alphonse. "But we can do something,"

"Something like what?"

There, Edward and Alphonse transformed together into the FMA Brotherhood version of them.

"Okay, you think it's good, but for what?" asked Edward.

"Listen, brother. We need to melt this wall together," said Alphonse.

"Okay, if you said so…"

Both of them activated their alchemy together. The metal wall melted slowly and…

"We did it, brother," said Alphonse, as he walked and he almost fell. Luckily Edward grabbed him.

"We need to do something to save them," said Edward.

"Yeah," said Alphonse.

Both of them activated their alchemy to form one metal bridge to save Roy.

"Colonel, are you okay?" asked Alphonse.

"Okay, you said? You need to let me out from this hell, right now," said Roy.

There, both of them activated their alchemy to absorb the flame slowly, they beared of heat that they absorbed and….

The fireball disappeared, as Roy fell!

Edward and Alphonse grabbed him up to the bridge, then they rushed toward fainted Haidar and Saerah

"Okay, what we supposed to do now?" asked Roy.

"Maybe we can reflect the light and colours with metal shards," said Edward.

"Really, brother? Let's do it," said Alphonse.

Both of them activated their alchemy to reflect light and rainbow with their metal shards, and slowly the light and rainbow became darker and…..

"We did it!"

Haidar and Saerah shocked as they grabbed the bridge, the Elric brothers saved them up.

"Ed, thanks for saving us," said Haidar.

"That's alright," said Edward.

"Not so fast!" Expert appeared suddenly, following with the Neverlife.

"What do you want?" asked Edward.

"You need to walk over our dead body if you want to save…"

They shocked as they saw Riza slowly been sank in darkness mud.

That caused Edward, Alphonse, Roy, Haidar and Saerah started to fight against the Neverlife one by one. However, they had been defeated by the Neverlifes.

"You can't defeat us, alchemists," said Expert. "You're so weak for us,"

There, Haidar and Saerah activated their alchemy toward the Neverlifes…

Then, Edward, Alphonse and Roy activated their alchemy to form metal and fire light shard.

Their power increased slowly toward the Neverlifes and finally…

BOOM!

It exploded. The Neverlifes is gone.

"I think they gone," said Haidar.

"That's alright," said Saerah.

There were some earthquakes caused all of them rushed toward the cross to release Riza.

"Where am I?" asked Riza.

"We need your help for getting out from here," said Edward.

"What we need to do is we need to shoot one door that can take us to Neverlution,' said Haidar.

There, Riza prepared with her gun and shot to the sky and….

They disappeared.

…

All of them shocked as they arrived in Neverlution.

"We did it! We finally returned in Neverlution." They cheered.

"Yeah, and we need to find a way to return to Arthemis,' said Edward.

"I know how to do that," said Haidar, as he activated his light tunnel and…

"This tunnel can bring you to Arthemis," said Saerah.

"I hope we can meet again," said Haidar.

"Yeah, after we saved Neverlution, we finally return back to Arthemis,' said Alphonse.

"Okay, kids. I hope both of you can recover your world," said Roy.

"We need to go, colonel," said Riza.

They walked toward the tunnel and then, it disappeared.

…

In Arthemis…

In Alchemist Center…

"Hey, we are back!" shouted Edward.

"Yeah," said Alphonse.

There, Winry rushed toward them, she hugged Edward.

"Hey, Edward! Long time no see. I'm really missed you," said Winry. "Hey, you're looking taller than usual,"

"Err…." Said Edward. "Do you missed me?"

Suddenly, Edward and Alphonse transformed back into the previous one.

"Hey, you're back as a shorty," said Roy.

"Say what?" shouted Edward.

BANG! Edward had been knocked by Winry with wrench.

The End.

**Wish me good luck, as the exam result will be out tomorrow, whatever, enjoy!**


End file.
